Edward: El chico del departamento 512
by Bellz-22
Summary: ¡Esto rayaba en la locura! el cajón de mi buró estaba prácticamente vomitando las cartas de amor que evidentemente ya no entraban y me había quedado sin ropa interior. ¡Basta ya! ¡Le diría mis sentimientos! E&B Inspirada en la canción de Selena. Rating M por vocabulario fuerte.


**Disclaimer: Cabe mencionar que los personajes no son míos, son creación de Stephenie Meyer que pudo crear hombres perfectos. ¡Alabado sea su subconsciente! Y este fic esta inspirado en una canción de la reina del Texmex, Selena "El chico del apartamento512.**

**Hola fanficnaticos, aquí subiendo un pequeño One-Shot -sip, ya me están saliendo- y es para probar que ya le estoy echando ganas a lo de escribir, también subire próximamente los capis de los fics que me faltan.**

**Bueno esta inspiración me salió mientras cantaba cen Karaoke las canciones de Selena, y esta en especial esta inspirada en "El chico del apartamento 512" así que aquí se las dejo... disfrútenla. =)**

**BELLA POV**

¡Maldición! Mi situación iba más allá que la de un cobarde promedio, ¿Pero qué diablos me sucedía? Esta era la quinta ocasión en la semana que me topaba con el mangazo de mi vecino, me daba una sonrisa "mírame o sino…" y me quedaba como una completa tonta mientras veía su perfecto trasero contonearse en esos miserables pants mientras salía a pasear a su maldito pastor alemán.

Este problema viene sucediendo desde hace poco más de tres semanas cuando el departamento 512 –que estaba convenientemente junto al mío- fue rentado por el posible heredero legítimo de Adonis: Edward Cullen. El chico estaba verdaderamente en gracia con el dios de la genética, tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes y hermosos, una sonrisa ladeada irresistible y un cabello broncíneo despeinado que parecía recién salido de una sesión poco decorosa. En pocas palabras, estaba para comérselo.

Edward no se pareciera a ninguno de los pobres diablos que habitaban en mi edificio y a los que estaba tan acostumbrada, todos ellos con sus estúpidos egos por arriba de lo sanamente aceptable, desde el infantil de Jacob Black que siempre me chiflaba y me invitaba a su departamento como si fuera la última coca cola del desierto. ¿No se da cuenta de que huele como a perro? Debería de darse un baño urgentemente; también estaba el aburrido de Erick Yorkie con sus pláticas interminables de ajedrez, era una tortura pasar más de cinco minutos con él.

Pero Edward no era así. No señor, no solo tenía belleza, era un encanto de chico, solo un par de años más grande que yo, quizá entre los 23 o 24, pero tan amable, caballeroso, respetuoso y educado.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, Erick Yorkie me tenía atrapada en una de sus charlas de juegos de mesa mientras fingía prestarle atención, (era la opción más viable y gratuita para tener clases de álgebra), y entonces el ascensor se abrió… juró que creí haber muerto del aburrimiento porque el pedazo de hombre que atravesaba el pasillo con unas cajas de mudanza no podía ser real, era como la imagen de mis sueños, llevaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones beige, nunca pensé que esa combinación podría lograr que dejara una piscina de baba…¿Yo dije eso? Bueno, para que vean el potencial del sujeto.

Caminaba algo perdido mientras miraba interesado los números de las puertas, parecía algo avergonzado por tener que hacer esa procesión con las cajas en los brazos y cuando al fin reparó en que no estaba solo en la estancia, sus ojos se posaron en los míos de forma insoldable.

El corazón me comenzó a saltar como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, y mi delatador sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, me sentí tan tonta, eso nunca me había pasado, y lo peor se vino cuando una hilera de dientes relucientes apareció en su angelical rostro… sonriéndome a mí. Ahora parecía una remolacha. ¡Me quería morir!

Se acercó a mí con un andar felino –para ese momento había olvidado completamente que Yorkie estaba en el mismo espacio astral que yo- y con una voz cargada de lujuria dijo las palabras que me atormentarían por las próximas tres semanas.

-Hola, Soy Edward Cullen, soy nuevo en el edificio, mi departamento será el 512, ¿Serían tan amables de ubicarme dónde está esa puerta?

Aunque la pregunta era claramente dirigida a ambos, aquellos ojos verdes solo me miraban a mí… ¡A mi joder! ¿Y qué paso? Bueno, lo que podía esperarse, Isabella Swan hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: Arruinar la situación.

-Ho..ho-la…yo…yo…Isa..Isa..be-be…lla-tartamudee patéticamente.

Y esa fue mi gloriosa presentación.

Me hice un favor a mí misma y preferí guardar silencio mientras Erick le explicaba donde se encontraba su departamento –que entre mis nervios no había detectado estaba junto al mío- Edward me miraba con una sonrisa simpática y sincera, como si mi recién metida de pata fuera un rasgo encantador, razón por la cual lo tengo como un chico extremadamente amable, cualquier otro se hubiera reído de mí en mi propia cara.

Agradeció la ayuda y con un educado asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió a su división dándome una perfecta visión de su ancha y bien trabajada espalda y el mejor trasero de todo Nueva York.

Y así empezó mi infierno…

Como buena acosadora, me codee con la chismosa de Jessica Stanley para averiguar que era residente de medicina y se acababa de mudar de Chicago, aparentemente era solitario, deportista y tenía un hermoso perro pastor alemán llamado Emmett. Su familia aún vivía en Chicago y tenía toda la pinta de ser el próximo soltero más cotizado del condenado edificio.

No fue hasta después de dos semanas que comencé a aceptar que mi supuesta obsesión estaba tomando un rumbo más sentimental, la verdad no sé cómo tardé en darme cuenta si me la pasaba escribiendo cartas de amor noche y día que estaban guardadas en mi buró porque tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo al entregarlas, pero siendo sincera, ¿Qué podía decir?:

_"Hola Edward, soy Bella, la vecina que casi vomita sobre ti el día que te conoció por los nervios, no sé cuándo ni porque, pero creo que en este corto tiempo en el que solo pienso y sueño en ti noche y día me he enamorado de ti"_

Al pobre le daría un ataque y empacaría sus cosas lejos de mí. Así que me conformaba con mis sueños -no siempre educados- y verlo salir o entrar de su departamento como una cobarde.

Resignada a esa rutina sin fin, miré el largo corredor vacío por el que hace pocos minutos había el desaparecido con su can, había llegado del supermercado y el rabo verde de Mike Newton se me había insinuado asquerosa y descaradamente diciéndome que lo fuera a ver, molesta por sus comentarios le dije de forma cortante que no me interesaban los viejos perezosos y feos, eso fue suficiente para herir su orgullo de macho y me dejo caminar con tranquilidad por el pasillo–caminaba de esa forma con la esperanza de verlo salir de su departamento- y Dios escuchó mi ruego porque efectivamente salió como lo describí en un principio y con esa sonrisa que me hacía preguntarme cuanto tiempo llevaba sin sexo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? Ya no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez…

Y ahora estaba aquí, en medio del pasillo, como una verdadera retrasada, con las manos llenas de bolsas con alimentos perecederos… y yo seguía pensando si la forma en que mi vecino llenaba sus pantalones podía ser físicamente posible.

Como ya dije…me tenía todo el tiempo pensando en él.

Entré a mi solitaria habitación, la que se podía esperar de una estudiante universitaria, y comencé a guardar los víveres, después me senté en el sofá a ver un poco de televisión, en eso estaba cuando a mitad de un comercial de condones –para más ironía en mi vida- escuché el inconfundible ladrido de un perro y una risa musical que podría identificar a kilómetros.

Paso, risa, ladrido, risa, ladrido, llaves, puerta, risa, puerta…silencio.

Él ya estaba en su departamento.

¡Esto rayaba en la locura! No podía seguir así, no solo porque ya era suficiente de guardar mis sentimientos o lo que sea que me tuviera al borde del colapso, el cajón de mi buró estaba prácticamente vomitando las cartas que evidentemente ya no entraban y…me había quedado sin ropa interior.

¡Ya basta! ¡Le diría mis sentimientos!

Salí con una confianza nada propia de mí y me dirigí con paso seguro y veloz hacia el departamento 512, no podía ser tan malo, él era amable y si no correspondía mis sentimientos bien podríamos seguir siendo los amables vecinitos de hasta ahorita…claro que tendría que esconderme definitivamente de su presencia y jamás mirarlo a los ojos… ¡Por favor Señor, evítame esa vergüenza!

Me encontraba ya frente a su puerta y todo el valor que en algún momento reuní se fue disolviendo lentamente, así que antes de arrepentirme toque la puerta suavemente.

_Por favor que no se ría de mí, por favor que no se ría de mí, por favor que…_

La puerta se abrió, y entonces…

¡Alguien máteme por favor!

En el rellano de la puerta estaba la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme en la vida, era una muñeca de porcelana viva, una rubia preciosa con unos ojos azules profundos, cuerpo escultural y rostro de ángel. ¡TENIA NOVIA! ¡TENIA NOVIA!

El corazón se me rompía en millones de pedazos, la valentía se fue a la basura, mi autoestima le hacía compañía a las bacterias del suelo…tomen la aliteración que mejor les parezca. Me sentía horrible.

La chica me miraba con curiosidad mientras me evaluaba detenidamente, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué vine a declararme a su futuro esposo? Porque era evidente que alguien como Edward merecería a la mejor chica y esa definitivamente era la rubia.

La joven detuvo mi debate mental y me sonrió amistosamente, la culpa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer atenazó mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de disculparme y salir pitando de allí pero ella me interrumpió sin dejarme otra salida que escucharla.

-Disculpa, ¿Buscabas a mi hermano?

Su... ¡¿Qué? ¿Hermano? ¿De verdad? ¿No iría al infierno por desear al hombre de mi prójimo? ¡Alabados sean los juicios apresurados!

-¿Rosalie? ¿Quién llama a la puerta?-Se escuchó la voz del dueño de mis noches dentro del departamento, y aunque la agonía ya había pasado…los nervios todavía no.

Ella debió ver mi cara nerviosa y evidentemente roja porque sonrió con comprensión y me guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice antes de gritar hacia adentro.

-¡Es tu vecina Edward! ¡Y por el color de sus ojos y lo roja de su cara imagino que es Bella, la chica de la que no paras de hablar!

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? A juzgar por la entrada estrepitosa de Edward a mi campo de visión con un sweater rojo a medio poner y el rostro con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza, no.

Silencio incómodo.

¿Qué decir cuando vas a declararte a un chico lindo que pensabas no sabía de tu existencia pero al parecer también le atraes y al que recientemente lo relacionaste incestuosamente con su hermana que estaba convenientemente parada en medio de ambos sujetos con un sweater rojo como ingrediente extra?

Yo no sabría, Edward tampoco…pero al parecer su hermana sí, porque fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes hablan yo sacaré a pasear a Emmett, no se apresuren, creo haber visto una heladería a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, tardaré bastante-intentó mediar mientras arrastraba a la bestia fuera del cuarto y se me acercaba para depositar un beso en mi mejilla como si me conociera de toda la vida-nos estamos viendo…cuñada.

-¡Rosalie!-Gritó Edward con las mejillas ruborizadas haciendo juego con su sweater y mi rostro.

La chica soltó una risa como de campanillas y salió al pasillo dejándonos a ambos solos en el rellano de la puerta, avergonzados y en absoluto silencio.

-Bueno…creo que…ya conoces a mi hermana-dijo el en un intento de romper el hielo.

-Sí…se ve que es muy simpática-murmuré como una tonta.

¿Y ahora que hacía? Mi plan inicial se veía un poco frustrado con todo lo anterior y estar nuevamente frente a él era volver a comportarme como una niña babosa.

-Bueno yo creo que…mejor me voy de aquí-me despedí torpemente mientras daba la vuelta.

-¡No, espera!-pidió mientras me tomaba del brazo y me giraba nuevamente frente a él-¿A que habías venido? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No era nada importante Edward-si me ponía más roja sufriría un derrame, podía seguir viviendo como una cobarde…me había funcionado por 21 años.

-Bueno… yo sí quiero decirte algo importante-susurró mientras bajaba la mirada-mi dulce hermana lo ha arruinado un poco pero…bueno yo…

Si antes pensaba que Edward como todo un experto Dios del sexo era atractivo era porque nunca lo vi tartamudear nervioso y con el rostro casi tan rojo como el mío, era divino. Eso me dio un poco de confianza para decirle lo que había venido a confesar.

-La verdad es Edward-lo interrumpí y el me miró sorprendido por mi atrevimiento-que vine a decirte que desde hace un tiempo….bueno, tú me gustas y yo, bueno yo quería saber si también te gusto porque realmente ya estoy harta de imaginar la respuesta.

Aunque me atreví a decirlo sin apartar ni un momento mis ojos de los suyos no pude evitar tartamudear un poco y parecer un anuncio publicitario colorado…pero bueno, estaba bien para ser mi primera vez.

Edward tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y el rojo de sus mejillas se acentuó más, pero rápidamente esa sonrisita matadora adornó sus labios y un brillo cálido cubrió su mirada. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos de una manera tan delicada que estuve a punto de derretirme.

-Preparé un discurso realmente largo para decirte lo mucho que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, pero al parecer, usted señorita no es como las demás porque se me ha adelantado desvergonzadamente.

Le sonreí tímidamente y el dejó escapar pequeñas risitas nerviosas mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

-Eres encantadora, tus sonrojos y la forma en que te pones nerviosa hace que me den ganas de comerte viva, así que en esto no me ganas. Señorita Swan, ¿Me concedería el honor de salir a una cita conmigo y de paso ser mi última novia y futura esposa?

¿La última? ¿En serio? ¿Y la única? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cómo decirle que no a una proposición de ese calibre cuando casi podía escuchar las campanas de la iglesia?

Como una desesperada de afecto –que en esa situación no estaba muy lejos de ser- me lance a sus brazos y con una audacia poco propia de mi persona lo besé, al parecer a Edward no le molestó en lo absoluto y su lengua comenzó una guerra de poder con la mía. Adiós chico lindo y nervioso….hola sexy mangazo dios del sexo.

Las manos de Edward bajaron de mi espalda hasta posarse en mi cintura y comenzaron una sutil entrada por mi camiseta, yo no estaba mejor que él, prácticamente estaba luchando con ese horrible sweater rojo que no me dejaba acariciar los perfectos abdominales que estaba segura de que gozaba.

Estaba a punto de decirle que parara porque era la última ropa interior que tenía y no quería dejarla inservible con sus caricias, cuando su boca hizo una parada en mi oído para morderlo sensualmente y después murmurar.

-Creo que Rosalie mencionó que se tardaría mucho comiendo ese helado.

¿Eso era una invitación? No tenía que pedirlo dos veces.

Lo sujete del cuello de la camisa mientras lo empujaba dentro de su departamento con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?

El respondió mi sonrisa con otra igualmente encantadora y volvió a atacar mis labios mientras me conducía a su habitación.

¡Oh sí! Isabella Swan, ya puedes dejar de contar el tiempo que llevas sin sexo. Esto promete.

El chico del departamento 512 era mío, y quien sabe, quizá dentro de un tiempo tenga que dejar mi departamento para compartir el suyo…le he agarrado un cariño especial a su habitación.

**FIN**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...jejeje, una probadita de que ya subiré lo que debo, y pues espero que me dejen un review si? Gracias! =)

Besos

_Bellz-22_


End file.
